La Blanche Neige de Poudlard
by Bisounours Black
Summary: Dans la tour des Gryffondors une impatience presque palpable régnait. En effet depuis une semaine toute l’école était au courrant que ce soir là un nouvel, ou une nouvelle, élève arriverait à Poudlard chez les Gryffondors. Cette personne rentrerait ......
1. Chapter 1 : Blanche Neige

**Comme au début de chaque fic je vous prévien qu'aucun des personages ni les décors ne m'appartiennent sauf 2 ou 3 exeptions etc etc bon ce que vous allez lire est écrit pour divertir donc ne peut être vendu ni rien **

**Ps: J'adorre les Lapin roses**

**Pss:Les bleu aussi**

**Bonne lecture**

Dans la tour des Gryffondors une impatience presque palpable régnait. En effet depuis une semaine toute l'école était au courrant que ce soir là un nouvel, ou une nouvelle, élève arriverait à Poudlard chez les Gryffondors. Cette personne rentrerait en deuxième année et on était déjà fin novembre ! Personne n'en savait plus.

Soudain le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa place au professeur McGonagall suivit de près par une personne dissimulée par une cape verte émeraude de telle manière que l'on n'apercevait ni son visage, ni ses pieds, ni rien. Une main fine et blanche sortit de sous la cape et retira le capuchon. Le professeur annonça :  
"" Wantiliana Sortis. ""  
Son visage était ovale et presque blanc, ses yeux vert presque transparent et ses cheveux noirs et ondulés dissimulaient ses oreilles pour s'arrêter au bas de son dos. James Potter murmura :  
"" Blanche-Neige à Poudlard  
Une très belle Blanche-Neige, ajouta Sirius Black.  
Tant que je ne fais pas partie des sept nains ! ajouta Rémus  
Miss Evans ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose à une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude. Conduisez Miss Sortis au dortoir, ses affaires sont déjà arrivées ! ""

Sur ces deniers mots madame McGonagall sortie de la salle commune. Les trois filles de deuxième année accompagnèrent Wantiliana au dortoir. Lily, Ania et Dicey, espéraient obtenir plus d'informations mais la nouvelle avait des réponses évasives dont le ton signifiait qu'elle n'appréciait pas cet interrogatoire.

'''_Pourquoi me posent-elle tant de question ? Dumbledore m'avait certifié que tout se passerait bien ! Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde ?_''' pensa Wantiliana.

"" Veux tu qu'on t'aide à défaire tes bagages ? demanda Lily. Pour seule réponse la nouvelle dit :  
Tan peux-tu défaire les malles s'il te plait ?  
Oui Tilia, répondit un elfe de maison habillé avec un vêtement rouge de grande qualité.  
Pourquoi ton elfe est elle habillée. Et pourquoi la laisse tu te parler comme ça ? demanda Ania qui était grande et brune.  
Nous avons des origines communes. J'ai eu une journée épuisante, puis-je me reposer ?  
Heu, bien sûr ! "" répondirent les trois camarades.

Wantiliana s'installa sur son lit et tira les rideaux. Toutes les autres filles redescendirent rapporter tous ses faits et gestes sans exception. Quelle fille étrange !

Wantiliana se remémora les cinq mois qui venaient de passer. Elle avait quitté la maison de son père en perdant toute chance de le revoir, elle avait été traquée comme une bête par les mangemorts, pour arriver dans cette école et changer son nom.

Seul Dumbledore et Tan (l'elfe) savaient qui elle était réellement. Sans eux deux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Elle s'endormit en serrant dans ses bras son serpent, Nagini, le dernier cadeau de son père.

"" Debout ! ""

Une voix hurlait dans toute la chambre. Wantiliana regarda autour d'elle, Nagini avait disparu. '''Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, avoir un serpent de compagnie n'est pas bien vu !''' Lily criait de plus belle :

"" Debout dormeuses ! elle s'arrêta brusquement, oh salut Wantiliana, désolée pour le réveil mais sinon personne ne se lèverait. Tu as bien dormi ? Je peux t'appeler Tilia ? On commence par un cours de potion, tu aimes ?  
Heu… oui ! hésita Wantiliana, sûre qu'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve.  
Oui pour quoi ? demanda Evans toujours enthousiaste.  
Heu… les trois ! (n.d.a. : Lily a posé trois questions)  
Génial Tilia, va prendre ta douche en premier, elle se remit à crier, pas plus de huit minutes et demi chacune sinon vous aurez affaire à moi ! ""

Lorsque les filles de deuxième année de Gryffondors arrivèrent dans la grande salle toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Tous les élèves observaient cette fille mince, blanche et les cheveux tressés qui recouvraient le haut de ses oreilles, à son physique, elle aurait dû être à Serpentard. Beaucoup pensèrent que si la mort devait être une fille se serait-elle.

Lily ressentant la gène de sa nouvelle amie, enfin elle l'espérait, la pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la table des Gryffondors, et elle l'assit à la première place possible. C'est ainsi que Tilia se retrouva face à un garçon qu'elle trouva très charmant bien que l'arrogance perçait par chaque pore de sa peau, il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et des yeux noirs étincelant. A ses cotés étaient Lily et un garçon qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, il avait des cheveux châtains un plus court que ceux du garçon en face d'elle et ses yeux lui semblait d'un marron ambré et les yeux entourés de cèrnes. Lily était face à un petit rondouillard, aux cheveux foncés sans être ni brun, ni châtain (n.d.b. : en gros c'est couleur rat d'égout…) et aux yeux marrons sans vie, et elle était à côté d'un garçon à qui elle lança un regard de pure haine qui indiqua à Wantiliana que Lily ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, pourtant il était mignon, des cheveux plus long que le garçon aux cèrnes sans égaler celui aux cheveux noirs il avait des yeux marrons rieurs. Le garçon en face d'elle entama la conversation :

"" Salut, je suis Sirius et voici James, il désigna le garçon à coté de Lily, Peter, le garçon en face de Lily et Rémus, le garçon à coté d'elle. Nous sommes les géniaux maraudeurs  
Géniaux, hum, hum ! toussota Lily.

Evans, tait-toi ! Parle plutôt à James, il en meurt d'envie !  
Quoi ? s'étrangla Lily.  
Bon, reprit Sirius sans se soucier du fauve roux, tu apprendras bien vite qu'il faut se méfier de beaucoup de personnes. D'abord, Severus Rogue, c'est un incapable, bon à rien qui essaye de m'imiter, mais il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, les autres sont des pervers, Mais,si tu restes avec moi, tu n'auras rien à craindre d'eux ! Viens je vais te montrer notre salle de classe !  
Heu… hésita Tilia en voyant Lily tabasser James.  
Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, avec moi tout ira bien.  
Sirius arrête, soupira Rémus. Lily retiens tes coups, j'ai encore besoin de James. Ne t'en fais pas Wentiliana, ils sont bêtes mais pas méchants ! Je t'assure ! Allez ! On a cours de potion avec Serpentard.  
Je vais pouvoir te présenter… commença Sirius.  
Non, ôte tes sales pattes d'elle, s'écria Lily, je m'en charge, viens Tilia !

Lily ne se remit à parler seulement devant les cachots :

"" Ah ces quatre là, seul Rémus vaut la peine d'être connu, le petit, Peter, il lèche toujours les bottes de Black et Potter ! Fais attention ils sortent avec toutes les filles de l'école !  
Nous revoilà Lily jolie ! s'écria James.  
Dégage !  
Chère Wentiliana, on peut t'appeler Blanche-Neige ?… Tant mieux ! Viens on va te faire visiter le château.  
Potter, on a cours ! rugit Lily.  
Eh faut qu'elle apprenne à les sécher ! Oh Servilus. Comment vas-tu ? "" dit James après s'être retourné vers un garçon aux cheveux noirs et graisseux.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Slughorn, le directeur de la maison des Serpentard à ce que lui souffla Lily, arriva dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la salle de classe et les élèves entrèrent. Arrivé à son bureau il lança joyeusement :

"" Bonjour mes chers élèves adorés, bonjour Miss Sortis, sortez vos manuels et préparez moi la potion page 10, vous avez les deux heures. Ah oui, miss Sortis, allez avec Mr. Black et Mr. Potter allez avec Miss Evans ! Bonne chance !  
Tu es douée en potion Blanche-Neige ?  
On verra bien ! répondit-elle.  
Quoi, on verra bien ? Bon alors tu vas me laisser faire et regarder le pro ! Au lieu de regarder James se faire martyriser !  
Non !

Quoi non ?  
Tu coupe les Idaphyla du mauvais sens ! ""  
Sirius, chose étrange, vérifia sur le manuel :

""Il ne dit rien sur le sens lui ! dit-il en désignant le bouquin.  
Oui, mais le nom de la plante l'indique lui  
Le nom de la plante ? répéta-t-il bêtement.  
Oui, soupira-t-elle. Ida, en langue elfique veut dire gauche !

Oh, excusez-moi mais je ne parle pas l'Elfique tous les jour !  
Pff, laisse moi faire ! ""

Au bout des deux heures, et n'ayant suivit que quatre consigne du livre de potion (d'après Sirius, qui n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire). Leur potion devint violette claire, le résultat attendu. Sirius jeta un coup d'?il arrogant autour de lui, même Lily n'arrivait pas à un si bon résultat. En voyant la potion, le professeur s'exclama :

"" Félicitations Miss Sortis et Mr. Black.  
Peuh, c'était facile, répondit Sirius.  
-Non, je vous assure Mr. Black, c'est un exploit pour des deuxième année ! 10 points pour Gryffondor.

A la fin du cours, Sirius, laissant James derrière lui, se précipita vers Tilia, qui commençait à s'éloigner avec Lily.

"" Eh ! Blanche-Neige ? T'es bonne en sortilège ? Tu te mets avec moi ?  
Certainement pas Black, rétorqua Lily.  
Et pourquoi ?  
Parce que tu l'exploites !  
C'est elle qui m'a ordonné de ne pas bouger et de ne toucher à rien.  
Et tu n'as pas protesté !  
Heu, elle a beaucoup d'autorité, se défendit Sirius.  
Et bien adios abrutitos ! ""

Toute la journée Wantiliana étonna ses camarades et ses professeurs, les semaines qui suivirent aussi. Elle parlait le moins possible, passait tout son temps libre dans son dortoir et personne ne l'avait encore vue rire, même pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Seul Lily et Lupin s'obstinait à rester le plus souvent avec elle, ils voulaient la connaître. James avait oublié jusqu'à son existence et Sirius savait qu'elle existait qu'en cours de potion et il l'oubliait un fois avoir obtenu un autre Optimal sur son bulletin.

**Comme a la fin de chaque fic j'aimerais avoir des ,reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Une nuit, les quatre Maraudeurs se rendirent dans la forêt interdite, il leur fallait du crin de licorne pour une expérience merdique. Tous les quatre, sous la cape d'invisibilité s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à une clairière.

Là un spectacle surprennent les attendait. Une licorne était étendue et une fille penchée sur le noble animal, lui parlait d'une voix douce dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas

Soudain un serpent argenté et vert émit un long sifflement. La jeune fille se leva rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Les 3 autres regardaient le spectacle ébahi. Wantiliana se tenait debout, avec l'éclat de la Lune, son visage était presque argenté et le noir profond de la forêt interdite renforçait celui de ses cheveux et de sa cape, la seule touche de couleur de ce tableau, ses yeux verts qui scrutaient tout autour d'elle. Tenant fermement sa baguette, elle avançait vers les maraudeurs. Les quatre garçon ne se préoccupant plus de la cape elle tomba à leur pieds. Ils restèrent tous là un bon moment à se dévisager.

« Heu, commença Wantiliana, vous cherchez quelque chose ?  
—Ouais, du crin de licorne, lâcha James. »

Tilia alla vers la licorne, lui murmura quelques mots toujours dans la langue étrange puis coupa quelques crins pour les tendre à James.

« Je passe toutes mes nuits ici ; expliqua-t-elle pour rompre le silence, je soigne les animaux.  
—Tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre, dit Rémus.  
—Ben … c'est parce que …  
—Toutes les nuits ? coupa Sirius admiratif pourquoi Rusard ne te repère pas ? Tu n'as pas de cape d'invisibilité  
—Il existe un sort pour se rendre invisible mais il est assez compliqué, enfin moi j'y arrive, répondit Wantiliana.  
—Faut rentrer, j'me sens pas bien ici, articula Peter.  
—O.K., dans un quart d'heure dabs la salle commune, d'accord Blanche-Neige ? demanda James.  
—O.K. A tout de suite ! répondit Tilia. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils étaient tous les cinq en grande discution.

« Combien tu connais de souterrains ?  
—10, répondit Wantiliana  
—10 ! s'écrièrent James et Sirius.  
—Oui, 5 vont à Pré-au-lard… dont un qui débouche dans la cabane hurlant, finit-elle en fixant Lupin.  
—Tu es au courrant que je suis…  
—Bah ouais, les centaures me l'ont dit.  
—Tu parle aux centaures, s'extasia James, je n'ai jamais réussi à leur tirer un mot ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'adore !  
—Bon, continua Sirius surexcité, si tu veux, on vas t'aider à soigner les bestiaux et toi tu nous montre tous les passages secrets etc. O.K. ?  
—Tilia venez vous coucher, lança la petite voix de Tan, l'elfe de maison.  
—J'arrive Tan, je vous donne ma réponse demain, O.K. ? Bonne nuit ! »

Lily eu la surprise de sa vie le lendemain matin en trouvant Wantiliana mangeant et riant avec les maraudeurs. Eberluée, elle s'avança vers Tilia :

« Tu vas bien ? lança-t-elle.  
—Ouais, tu manges avec nous Lily ?  
—Avec toi oui, mais pas avec eux ! s'écria Evans en s'enfuyant.  
Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas que tu causes avec nous plutôt qu'avec elle, répondit Sirius à la question muette de Tilia.  
—Ne t'en fait pas ! Elle s'en remettra dit James..  
—James, Sirius, ne prenez pas Lily pour… commença Rémus.  
—Oh, arrête, elle est juste un peu frustrée !  
—Je vais lui expliquer, tu m'accompagnes Rémus ?  
—Ne lui dit rien à propos des souterrains, » lança Sirius pendant que Wantiliana et Rémus s'éloignaient.

Lily se trouvait devant la salle d'histoire de la magie et Lupin laissa Tilia lui parler :

« Lily ?  
—Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
—Ben on est toujours ensemble lorsqu'on va en cours alors…  
—T'as les maraudeurs, non ?  
—Tu me vois aller en cours avec eux ?  
—Non.  
—Bon.  
—Purée en une nuit t'as trop changé, il t'ont fait quoi ?  
—Il ne m'ont pas embrassée t'inquiète ! » (n.d.b. : à là, là le cauchemar de toutes les filles de douze ans !)

Elles deux filles entrèrent en classe ne riant.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent meilleurs pour Wantiliana. Elle participaient aux expériences et expéditions des maraudeurs et passait de longues heures à parler avec Lily. Elle rapprochait aussi implicitement Evans des quatre garçons (pour le plus grand bonheur de James). Tout les Gryffondors l'avaient adoptées, des septième aux premières années.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas. Les gryffondors de deuxième année parlaient de leurs projets dans leur salle commune quand Sirius annonça :

« James je n'irais pas chez toi pendant les vacances !  
—Quoi ? T'es fou ! Tu veux retourner dans ta famille de sang pur ?  
—Non, je reste à Poudlard !  
— Pourquoi ?  
—Blanche-Neige reste, je vais pas la laisser seule ! »

Il y eu un long silence puis :

« Heu … Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu gâches tes vacances pour moi !  
—Ma présence te déplairait-elle ?  
—Non au contraire !  
—Alors je reste !  
—Mes parents accepteront sûrement que je reste moi aussi, dit James.  
—Je plains les personnes qui vont être à Poudlard avec vous ! soupira Lily.  
—Bon, c'est réglé. On va faire une bataille de boule de neige ? » proposa Sirius.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, il ne restait que les trois Gryffondors, tous les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux ou chez des amis, si bien que Tilia, James et Sirius avaient Poudlard pour eux (il y avait aussi les profs mais ce n'est qu'un détail)

Ils étaient tranquillement assis dans la salle commune et parlaient d'un nouveau projet :

« Le plus gros problème dans les déplacements ce sont les personnes qui surgissent à l'improviste, expliquait James.  
—Faudrait une carte, pour voir où les gens sont et où ils vont ! La même qu'au ministère de la Magie ! s'enthousiasma Tilia  
—C'est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Comme ton idée de devenir animagus pour pouvoir rester avec Rémus lors de ses transformations ! Tu rêves un peu Blanche-Neige chérie ! dit Sirius.  
—Bah, on y arrivera ! Y'a sûrement un truc à la bibliothèque.  
—La bibliothèque ! s'écrièrent Sirius et James.  
—Oui, la bibliothèque, là où sont les livres de Poudlard.  
—Sirius et moi, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne jamais mettre les pieds là-bas !  
—Alors tant pis ! On a cas y renoncer comme des lâches ! s'irrita Tilia.  
—Bah Sirius, personne n'en saura rien, alors on a rien à perdre »

Sur ce ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, à la grande surprise de Mrs. Pince.


	3. Chapter 3

« Blanche Neige debout ! C'est Noël !  
—J'me lève dans cinq minutes.  
—Immédiatement sinon je monte !  
—O.K. O.K. t'as gagné ! »

Elle se leva et chercha des yeux son uniforme.

« Tan, où sont mes habits ? »

L'elfe de maison surgit  
« Voici la robe que vous mettrez aujourd'hui. »

Une robe blanche avec un col carré, des manches courtes et une jupe plissée qui arrivait aux genoux ceinturé de rouge avec des chaussures de même couleur. Heureuse Tilia l'enfila et laissa ses longs cheveux détachés (n.d.a. : elle a le look petite-fille mais elle n'a que 12 ans !).

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, James et Sirius la bombardèrent de papier cadeau.

« T'as mis un quart d'heure, espèce de fille !  
—Je suis une fille, espèce de crétin !  
—Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux petite Blanche-Neige !  
—J'ai des cadeaux !  
—Ouiiiiiii ! »

Elle avait reçu une boîte de friandises de la part d'Anna et Dicey, un livre de Lily avec un mot : « Je l'ai choisi gros exprès pour que tu puisses taper les deux autres et leur faire très mal. » et des maraudeurs plein d'ingrédients qui n'étaient pas sur le marché (n.d.a. : illégaux quoi !). Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas à poser ce genre de questions. Un grand paquet attira son attention, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un phœnix, la courte note qui l'accompagnait indiquait : « Ta mère l'appelait Fumsec »

« Fumsec, expliqua la jeune-fille, j'espère que tu t'entendra bien avec Nagini !  
—Nagini ! s'exclamèrent les deux hurluberlus qui fixaient le phœnix avec de grands yeux.  
—Heu… J'ai très faim !  
—Le long serpent porte un nom ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il t'obéissait !  
—Ton hibou t'obéit, non ?  
—O.K., on va manger ! maugréa Sirius qui ne voulait pas se mesurer à Tilia (n.d.a. : il était sûr de perdre »

Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait plus qu'une table.

« Ouaw on dirait une piste de danse, s'exclama Sirius. Tu danses Wantiliana ?  
—O.K. fit celle-ci.

D'un coup de baguette, James mit de la musique et Sirius et Tilia se mirent à danser un rock endiablé. A la fin de la chanson, ils furent salués par les applaudissements des professeurs. Sirius se mit à saluer son public, puis les Gryffondors s'assirent avec leurs professeurs.

Les plats étaient excellents et les 3 élèves ne se souciaient pas de la discussion de leurs professeurs. Mais un groupe de mot résonna à l'oreille de Tilia : « Vous-savez-qui » :

« Il refuse de discuter et massacre des moldus.  
—Il humilie le ministère.  
—C'est un monstre.

Tilia contenait difficilement sa rage. Mais le professeur de divination ajouta :

« Il est in-ca-pable d'aimer !  
—Qu'en savez vous ! fit-elle de sa voix la plus froide. Et comment savez-vous qu'il refuse de discuter, lui avez-vous proposé ?  
—Tilia… commença le professeur Dumbledore.  
—Vous le critiquez, mais vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous ne lui avez jamais parlé ! Si, lorsqu'il était jeune, vous ne l'aviez pas ignoré, il ne ferrait pas ça maintenant ! Et le pire, c'est que vous le critiquez dans son dos car vous n'osez pas lui parler ni même pronnoncer son nom. Celui du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort !  
Pendant un instant, elle tremblait de rage puis elle sembla se ressaisir et sortit de la salle dignement. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'abris des regards, elle se mit à courir. Elle déboula dans la bibliothèque et se mit à pleurer de rage, puis de tristesse. Son père était-il comme tout le monde le décrivait ? Elle ne remarqua pas que se ailles sortaient de son dos.

« Sirius, elle est ici ! Tilia, qu'est-ce qui… Par Merlin !   
—James, elle va bien ? Merde ! Tilia, tu es une… une… une pas-humaine !  
—Sirius quelqu'un viens !  
—Oh Merde ! Miss Sortis veuillez m'excusez, mais je dois vous enlever. »

Sans attendre de réponse il la pris dans les bras et avec James, il s'enfuirent. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à la salle sur demande et Sirius déposat Tilia su un grand canapé.  
—Ici personne ne viendra.  
—Ecoute Wantiliana, on veut pas te brusquer, mais on aimerai savoir quand même ! On sait rien sur toi et toi, tout sur nous et là, d'un coup tu réagis, bizarrement !  
—Si je vous le dit, vous allez me détester.  
—Jamais.  
—O.K.. Bon comme vous avez pût le remarquer je ne suis pas totalement humaine ; ma mère était une elfe des bois.  
—Des bois ?  
—Bon, lorsque les sorciers découvrirent les elfes des bois, ils furent impressionnés car tout était propre chez eux et les elfes étaient d'une grande bonté. Et quand ils rencontrèrent les elfes de maisons, ils retrouvèrent la même propreté. Les elfes des bois voulaient la liberté, tandis que ceux de maison voulaient servir les sorcier.  
—O.K.  
—Donc ma mère était une elfe des bois…  
—OK et pourquoi tu as défendu…  
—Hé vous deux ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait pour la carte, s'exclama Sirius.  
—James tu te rends compte, lorsqu'on était à la bibliothèque Sirius refusait de toucher, ou même regarder un livre, il arrive dans cette salle et prend un bouquin et trouve la solution ! C'est Zarbi !  
—Ouais, tu peux plutôt dire : « c'est Sirius ! »  
—Bon maintenant que j'ai trouvé, j'attends tes compliments ma petite Blanche-Neige !  
—Mon cher petit Siriuchounet tu n'es qu'un rustre, un pervers, un débile mental et un abruti de première ! lui susurra Tilia.  
—Je n'en demandait pas tant !  
—Mais si ! J'insiste Siriiiiii

Bon repli tes ailes!


	4. Chapter 4

Les vacances arrivaient à leur fin et les cours reprirent. Les professeur avait oublié l'incident sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom, persuadés que Tilia avait eu un coup « d'adolescente rebelle ». Lily ne savait plus que penser : Tilia était arrivée en retard au cours de Métamorphose avec James et Sirius. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient en retard, la brune répondit :

« Excusez-nous professeur, mais un Troll voulait nous tuer, on a réussi à se débarrasser de lui mais on s'est retrouvé devant un dragon, et pas des moindre je vous prie professeur, un Norvégien à crête ! Puis on s'est fait enlever et torturé, mais on a pu s'échapper. Mais lorsque l'on est arrivé devant la salle, un monstre nous attendez….  
—Avec quatre heures de colle. Vous m'en voyez navrée ! Manuel p 230.  
—Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, on survivra ! »

Pendant le cours d'enchantements, les maraudeurs et Wantiliana envoyaient toute sorte d'objet sur les Serpentards en prenant un air faussement navré :

« Désolé, on ne maîtrise pas bien ce sortilège ! »

Alors que tous les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la grande-salle, McGonagall arriva :

« Miss Sortis, le directeur vous attends dans son bureau, seule, » rajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius, James, Remus et Lily amorcer un mouvement pour la suivre.

Le professeur McGonagall la laissa devant le bureau du directeur. Tilia poussa la porte et poussa un cri de joie :

« Papa !  
—Tilia, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? La voix était froide mais elle rendait Tilia heureuse.  
—Oui et toi ? demanda-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.  
—Très bien comme tu peux le constater !  
—Tom allait m'expliquer la raison de sa présence quand tu es entrée, annonça Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous Miss ! Je vous en prie.  
—Je suis venu chercher ma fille ! Elle n'a pas besoin de venir ici ! Je peux tout lui apprendre !De plus je ne veu pas que Tilia subisse le même sort qu'elle!  
—Je sais Tom  
—Maintenant je m'appelle,  
—Je sais Voldemort, mais je suis vieux, et pour moi tu seras toujours Tom. Si Tilia est ici, c'est parce qu'elle l'a demandé !Je l'ai laissée libre. Elles est arrivée dans ce bureau au début de l'été en pleure !  
—Vous insinuez que je la maltraite ?Après ce que vous avez fait subire à,  
—Demandez-lui.  
—Papa eux oui, avec toi, j'étais heureuse mais avec eux… ils me tapaient. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée !  
—Jamais.  
—Excuse-moi Papa.  
—Reste si tu veux.  
—Je ne veux pas rester avec eux. Mais si je reste avec toi, je viens. Si tu me laisses avec eux, je reste !  
—Tu serra toujours avec moi ! où que j'aille, je te le promet ! »

Tilia se leva, respira un grand coup

« Adieu professeur Dumbledore, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Tan fait les valises, nous rentrons ! Papa, je suis prête  
—Bien.

Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et compta :

« 5, 4,… »

Tilia s'agrippa à lui et adressa un sourire plein de larmes à Albus.

Au même moment, Lily entrait dans le dortoir pour y chercher un livre.

« Tan que fais-tu ?  
—Les valises.  
—Où est Wantiliana ?  
—Avec le maître, son père.  
—Elle est partie ? Où  
—Adieu Miss.  
—Naaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Mais Tan et les valises étaient déjà parties. Lily éclata en sanglot et courut prévenir les Gryffondors.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques années passèrent, les maraudeurs étaient devenus arrogant et Lily encore plus frustrée. Severus fan de magie noire.

Voldemort et les mangemorts multipliaient leurs actes, si bien qu'on les craignaient dans toute l'Angleterre, moldus comme sorciers !

**_Mais non c'est pas la fin chui pas totalement sadique ca continuuuuuu_**


End file.
